


A Christmas Gift

by BlackWingBecci



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Christmas, Crime, M/M, contemplations of death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-03
Updated: 2013-12-03
Packaged: 2018-01-03 08:17:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1068166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackWingBecci/pseuds/BlackWingBecci
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All Montparnasse wants is to do something nice for his amazing boyfriend for Christmas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Christmas Gift

**Author's Note:**

> The second story from my Advent Calender Fic series, part of my Chrsitmas Writing Project.

Montparnasse tries to focus on driving and not his friends, who seem to be doing everything they can to distract him. He wouldn’t mind usually – it’s not like safe driving is one of his top priorities – but with a stolen Christmas pine tree in the back of the truck, he does not want to draw any unwarranted attention.

It had all stated after Christmas last year, when he had only been with Jehan for 1 month and he had to comfort his boyfriend when the Christmas tree eventually died. Now, a year later, he is not going to let Jehan go through the same thing. He finds it hard to believe that he’s still in the relationship after over a year – God knows he doesn’t deserve someone as amazing as Jehan – but he sure as hell is, going to do everything he can to live up to it. And that means doing everything he can to keep his wonderful boyfriend happy.

His friends had refused to help in his endeavour at first, but after a few well-placed threats, they had easily jumped into the truck with Montparnasse. Babet had sorted out the distraction while Claquesous and Gueulemer helped Montparnasse dig up the large pine tree and store it in his truck. He is going to give the tree to Jehan and plant it in his garden, and then Jehan will never have to face losing a tree again. Montparnasse drives straight to where Jehan lives in a small house with a few of his friends and orders the other men to unload the tree while he knocks on the front door.

“Darling.” Jehan greets warmly when he opens the door and Montparnasse leans in to kiss his sweet lips. “What are you doing here?”

“I got you a present.” He takes the poets hand and leads him into the garden so he can see where Claquesous and Gueulemer are propping up the tree. Jehan gasps as he sees the tree, luscious branches and thick roots, waiting to be planted.

“You got me a Christmas tree?” Jehan asks, a little uncertain, but there’s a hesitant smile on his face.

“Yep, I got you one you can plant, so you don’t have to go through it dying again.” Montparnasse says and his proud smile falters when he sees Jehan’s little smile become sympathetic as he directs it to him.

“Oh, honey.” Jehan begins, and Montparnasse’s feel his stomach drop at the tone. “That’s so sweet, and I know I probably freaked you out when I got upset last year, but things die. It’s the nature of life. Everything has a time to pass, and for Christmas trees that’s in early January. Yes, it’s sad. Like it’s sad for anyone or anything to pass. But its life and it’s something we have to except and embrace, like we embrace all the good things as well.”

“I’m sorry.” Montparnasse mumbles out. He can’t believe he’s fucked up again. But then Jehan cups his cheek and kisses him sweetly.

“Don’t be, I can still use this tree and the thought was wonderful.” He whispers meaningfully and Montparnasse can see so much love shining from the smaller man’s eyes that he feels warm and gooey inside – though he would never admit that.

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr - blackwingbecci


End file.
